Magenta Eyes
by Snowtears
Summary: A servant falls in love with the man she serves. For now it's a one-shot. Not much else to say other than please read.


I do not own Escaflowne. If I did do you think that I would be writing this??

**Start Story**

The first thing I notice. Is that I am not in my room. The room that I am in, is bigger and fancier then my room. The second thing I notice is the arm that is wrapped around my bare waist. I turn my body around to see my capture.

He is beautiful. In his sleep, he is an angel. There is no other way to explain it. He looks so calm, peaceful, there are no troubles in his sleep. The moon makes his skin glow. I remember the events that had happened.

For a while I had noticed him. I was merely a servant, nothing more. I would come and clean. He always seemed to be there. It didn't bother me, because it gave me a chance to look at him. I have seen him in all sorts of moods, but that did not change the fact that I would always hope, that whenever he was not working, I could get a glimpse of him. Never once did it cross my mind that he would want to see me.

We started to cross paths more often. When ever he walked by, I would look at the ground. For being a servant, I was not allowed to look him in the eye, it would mean that I was disrespecting him. Though I still looked out the corner of my eyes. Once I had past him, I had this feeling that someone was looking at me, but every time I turned around I would only see him continue to walk in the same direction.

Things started to change, after that one night. Once in a blue moon, the servants were allowed to have a function of some sort. This time it was to be a masked ball. I wore a long black dress. The dress was off the shoulders, and the sleeves where made out of a translucent material, they were loose, and reminded me of a princess. The dress had a built in bodice, that accentuated my natural curves, and was done up with red lace. After that it would simply hug my figure then fell to the ground. To go with it, I had a mask that covered my eyes and had a fire design to it. I decided to leave my hair down, it reached the middle of my back and had a slight wave to it.

When I entered the dance floor, all eyes where on me. No one recognised me in the dress with my hair down. People where whispering how I was really one of the nobles that decided to come to the ball for some floor. After all, some of the other people that where in this fortress had pretended to be servants for the night.

I was swarmed with men. All of them wanted to dance with me, and see if they could find out who I was. I lost track of time, when I saw him. He was dressed up, and hidden in the corner, but my eyes still found him. He was not in a good mood. Could it have to do with the rumours I heard? Before I could look at him some more, I was interrupted by another man wanting to dance with me. The song we were dancing to was almost at an end, when he whispered into my ear.

"Go find him, he needs someone tonight."

I looked in the direction where I think he ran off to. I look at my dance partner. He nodded his head. I ran out of the room and looked for him. I thought that it was hopeless until I heard a noise. It was the sound of glass shattering and someone crying out in frustration.

I walked slowly over to a balcony that was hidden. Very few people knew about it. He was on his knees, looking at the ground below. I must have been really quite, or he must have been really out of it. He did not notice that I was beside him on the ground. I looked at his face and saw tears coming down his face. I did the first thing I thought of and hugged him.

He stiffened at first. Was this his first hug? He relaxed into the hug and leaned into me. He slowly put his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I was shocked at first, but I became very comfortable were I was and I even snuggled into him. His smell reminded me off a fire. I was falling asleep when he stood up.

At first, I did not know why he stood up, but then I heard it. There were people looking for someone. The name sounded familiar. I looked at him to see his reaction. He did not look pleased. That's when I realised who he was. He was the one they were looking for. He quickly glanced at the corridor. He motioned me to come closer. He turned me around so I was standing directly in front of him, mesmerized by his eyes.

"You must leave. Don't worry about me, I'll be safe and find you again my little flame."

Before the words sunk in he pushed me into the hall. I was too shocked to move. He pushed me once again and this time I started walking. I looked back and saw that he was standing there, staring straight at me. I reluctantly turned by head forward so I could see where I was going. I took the secret passages that were created for the servants.

The next day everyone was talking about me. They just did not realise it. When I was cleaning, I did not see him anywhere. Though I had a nagging suspicion that I was followed. This continued until the head servant called me in to his office.

"You may or may not know it, but one of the Lords has requested that you be his personal servant. From know on, you are to only listen to him and myself. Why I have no idea. You will start immediately."

I was lead to his room. It had quite a bit of a mess in it, I could see that someone broke some class and spilled some wine on the carpet. That would be a pain to clean. The floor had a dark colored carpet, its walls where black, the furniture was cherry and the linen for the bed happened to be red. I grabbed my supplies and started to work.

I was adding the final touches of cleaning the room before I went to bed when I heard the door open. I was too busy so I did not bother to find out who it was.

"I am almost done here. I will leave after that."

I was about to turn around and take my equipment with me to leave when I felt arms circle around my waist.

"So it is you…my little flame."

There was only one person that called me that. I managed to stay in his embraced as I turned to look at his face. It was indeed him.

"I…Its…Well I should…"

"I don't want you to leave yet. I want to spend some time with you."

I stayed the night in his chamber. We didn't do anything, except talk. I must have fallen asleep, for when I woke up I was in my new room. The pattern would then be that at least once a week I would spend the night talking with me. There was no one else that he could trust. I was always looking forwards to those nights.

I had finished another day of cleaning, and started to return to my room when he grabbed me. I looked into his eyes. Those magenta eyes of his had a new look in them.

He pulled me close to him. He pulled my chin up and his lips meet mine. He gave me a sweet filled kiss. I was too surprised to do anything. He started to make it a little rougher. I started to kiss him back, but then I pushed him away.

"We can't do this. I am a servant. It's improper."

While I was talking he continued to kiss me on my neck, until he found my weak spot that I had no idea was there. I could not help it. I gave out a little moan.

"Don't try to fight it. I know you want this, and I don't care what other people think."

He kissed me on my mouth. It was rough, but filled with passion. I didn't realise that we had walked over to the bed until I fell on it. He leaned forward and was right at my ear. I could feel his breath tickling me.

"Don't worry. I'll to my best no to hurt you."

After that I was lost in his eyes. His beautiful magenta eyes. It did hurt, but I was soon lost in the passion.

That is how I had gotten here. Lying down beside him with no clothes on. I don't regret what I did. Though it will be interesting to see how we can continue this before people start to find out. My head is on his chest. I can feel his steady breathing and heart rate.

Some of his silvery hair is in his face. I push it out of the way. My hands trace the scar that he has on his cheek. He may hate it, but I think it adds something to his persona. I leaned forward to place a kiss on his scar. I can't help but smile at him. He pulls me closer to him, closing any gaps. I feel safe in his arms. I shut my eyes and wait to fall asleep again. I could spend forever and a day waking up to see his face and being in his arms.

That's when I realised, that I had fallen in love. I had fallen in love with Dilandau Albatou.

Snowtears/ Snowtears/ Snowtears/ Snowtears/ Snowtears/ Snowtears/ Snowtears

Okay, I'll try to work on my other story, but my computer crashed so I'm trying to get everything sorted out and rewrite what I lost, plus deal with all the other stuff that comes with being a girl, school and in general life. When this idea popped into my head and demanded to be written down. Once I'm done Daughters of the Moon, I might turn this into a story. I hoped that you liked it.

Snow


End file.
